The Digiventure
by Meganx
Summary: Rika and Takato fllowed by 2 other new tamers Riche and Meg, get warped to the digital world. Can they get out they do not know what evil lies withen...........................
1. Default Chapter

Megan: "This is a little adventure I made up, enjoy".

Riche: "Read and review (R&R)".

Rika: "Remember that Megan doesn't own digimon or any of the products in this episode".

-------------------------------------

E1: The beginning of the Digiventure

Takato's house 

Takato and Rika sat in front of the TV.

TV: "Now the last episode of Sonic X".

Takato and Rika got closer to the TV.

The Television went black.

"Darn it".

"Don't worry it proberly blew a fuse, anyway it couldn't get any worse".

The lights went out.

Takato sighed.

"I guess you're right, come on do you want to go on the computer"?

"Okay"

Takato and Rika went into the computer room.

Their digi-vice's lit up and beeped.

"What's going on"?

"I.I don't know".

The computer lit up.

"Ahh".

Riche's house 

Riche and Meg had witnessed the TV blackouts as well.

Riche and Meg were playing on the computer.

"What's going on with are digi-vice's".

"I don't know there lighting up and bleeping".

"Ahh".

Thump!

Meg woke up.

"Where am I".

Meg looked around to see a.............

"Ahh".

Rika was lying right next to Megan. They were in some sort of Wild West place. When they looked up they could see Earth.

"We must be in the digiworld".

"Yeah, but how did we get here".

"Well me and Takato were playing on the computer and are digivice's lit up and made a bleeping sound".

"The same happened with me and Riche".

"Wow". "What a coincidence".

- Somewhere else-

Thump!

Riche and Takato landed in a desert place.

"Where are we, I don't remember this place".

"Neither do I".

They were in a Wild West place just like Rika and Meg. But it looked different.

"There's a Saloon come on let's go see if there's any People..."

"Digimon". "We are in the Digital world now".

"How do you know"?

"Up there, it's Earth".

-------------------------------------

Meg: "Good for episode one or what".

Riche: "So basically were stuck in the Digital world and separated"?

Meg: "Yep"

Jeri: "Cool".

Meg: "See ya next time in Henry's Side!


	2. The Digiventure Ep 2: Henry's side

Meg: "Welcome back. Get ready for another episode of Digi-venture written by me yes it's Henry's Side".

Riche: "Read and Review"

Matt: "Meg doesn't own digimon but do own all plot ideas.

--------------------------------------------

E2: Henry's Side

-Real world (Henry's House)-

Susie was playing Pretty Princess Pants with Lopmon and Terriermon.

"God help me, why o' why did I end up with Susie as my sister".

Henry's digi-vice lit up and beeped, so did his computer.

"What the ......Aaaaaa"!!

- A moment later in the Digiworld-

Henry landed with a thump!

He woke. He was in this strange place; there were metal staircase's everywhere. Some the right way up, some upside down and some on there side's.

_Where am I? It look's like I'm in a picture but I'm not._

Henry saw a black shadow move.

"Who are you, show your self".

"You are my slave now". "Together we can rule the Digiworld".

"Why would I want to do that, why have you chosen me"?

"You'll soon find out".

The Shadowy figure held out a green crystal to his chest. The crystal turned black and sunk into his heart. Henry's eyes went red then turned back to normal.

"You now obey my command"

"Yes you are my master I shall obey your commands"

"Yes, yes. Ha, ha, ha, ha"

"What are you're commands"?

"Wait one minute. I just need to get something"

The shadowy figure made a porthole with it's magic.

"Here we go use this".

The shadowy figure held Terriermon then put a black necklace around him.

"Now Terriermon is on our side"

"Me and Terriermon won't let you down".

"Yeah, were going to control the Digiworld, just us three".

"Excellent, your first task is to..."

The shadowy figure whispered the plan to take over the Digiworld.

- Wild west place-

Takato and Riche walked into the saloon.

"It's deserted".

"Wait, there, there's the owner of the saloon".

"Oh yeah, but he might be drunk, is he friendly"?

"Don't know, lets see".

"Do you think that's a good idea"?

"Aren't all my ideas good"?

"Well".

"Never mind". "Hey, Gabomon what's wrong? Where are all the people, I mean digimon"?

"Are you joking? I've been out of business for years, no people or digimon"

"Why"?

"Why, don't you know, this is the island in the Digiworld where everything goes wrong".

There was a sudden earthquake.

"Wa...what's happening"?

"It must be another one".

"Another what"?

"Another one of her evil digimon".

"Who's her"?

"You ask to many questions".

Takato, Gabomon and Riche went outside the saloon to see...............

Other side of the Wild west place-

"It's really quiet".

"Yeah, a little to quiet".

There was a sudden earthquake.

"What's going on"?

-----------------------------------------

Meg: "See what's callusing the earthquakes next time in you're Bugging me Bug".

Riche: "Read and review".

Takato: "See ya next time".


	3. The Digiventure Ep 3: Your Bugging me bu...

Meg: "It's me again".

Rika: "Get ready for episode 3 of the digi-venture".

----------------------------------------

E3: You're Bugging me Bug 

-Outside the saloon –

"Wa! It's a digimon".

"This means bad news".

"Why"?

"Because we...."

"Haven't got are digimon, I know, I know"

"You have digimon"? said Gabomon.

"Yeah, we are digimon tamers".

"Yeah, why?"

"Let's talk later and focus on the Problem in hand"

"Prepare to be crushed. GOLD RUSH"

The evil digimon's gold rush was cracking the ground.

The attack went straight for Takato.

"Nuts"

"I won't let my friend be mud pie for dinner".

DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

Gabumon digivolve to...

Garumon.

"Wow, he digivolved without a tamer".

"Yeah to Garumon, champion level".

"Now to stop that attack. BLUE LIGHTINING"!

"I won't let you win, DRILL OF DARKNESS".

The attacks clashed...

Garumon started to vaporise.

"Oh, my god".

"Guilmon and Donmon to the rescue".

"Donmon".

"Guilmon".

"Lets take that Digmon down".

"Yeah, will never give up".

"Attack"!

Guilmon: "PYRO SPHERE".

Donmon: "DRAGON BLAZE".

The attack hit Digmon and he vaporised.

"Well done my friends".

"We need to get you to a digi-hospital".

A patamon came down from the sky.

"He can come to my hospital"

"Will he be safe?"

"Of course he will, and it's free of charge, so what do you say"?

"Well..."

"Of course. Here that Garumon you'll be fine thanks to Patamon."

-The other side of the desert-

Rika sat next to Meg on the desert sand that glittered in the sun Rika and Meg were worn out.

"I'm so worn out, I could eat a pig".

"You mean a horse".

"Yeah, whatever".

"I now what you mean, after battling that digimon".

_-Flashback-_

"_Oh no a digimon what are we going to do"._

_: "Yeah we haven't got are digimon with us to protect us"._

_An Elecmon appeared._

"_How dare you attack people and digimon from my village"._

_DIGIVOLTION ATCIVATE_

_Elecmon digivolve to..._

_Leomon_

_Leomon: "LION FIST"!_

"_I won't let you win. FIRE BLAST"._

_The attacks collided. Leomon started to vaporise._

"_DIMOND STORM, ELECTRO FIST"._

"_It's Renamon and Rakamon"._

"_Yeah"!_

"_It's time to take down this bully"._

"_Yeah! Once and for all",_

"_POWER OF LIGHT"!_

"_ICE KICK"!_

_Monocromon vaporised._

"_Yeah, we kicked his big smelly old...."_

"_A little help over here"_

"_What are we going to do"_

_A Gatomon appeared._

"_Looks like we need to get him to my digi-hospital"._

"_Will he be all right"?_

"_Yeah but we need to get him to my hospital quick otherwise..."_

"_Otherwise what"?_

_-End of Flashback-_

_-----------------------------------_

Megan: "Find out if Leomon and Garumon are okay in the next episode ... The Meeting".

Riche: "See you next time".


	4. The Digiventure Ep 4: The meeting

Megan: "Here's another one! Enjoy".

Riche: "Remember read and review (R&R)".

----------------------------------------------------

E4: The Meeting

Garumon awoke. He was in a hospital, in a bed.

He could see Riche, Takato and Patamon at the end of the bed.

"So, I see you're up and well".

"Yeah, I feel a bit weird though".

"You'll have to stay in bed for a couple of days".

In the hospital corridor-

"Code red, I repeat code red, move out of my way".

"Is Leomon okay"?

"Yeah we just need to get him to room 13".

Gatomon wheeled the bed into room 13 where Garumon was recovering.

"Rika, Meg".

Rika and Meg turned around to see Takato, Riche a Patamon next to them and a Garumon in a bed.

"Finally, we found each other".

"Yeah finally".

"Yeah, but how did we get here"?

"It seems like we got sucked into a computer to the Digiworld... or somewhere in the Digiworld".

"Let's not talk about the Digiworld okay".

"I'd hate to be nosey, but why not"?

_Here we go again._ "Well me and Gatomon had tamers too but...

"But what"?

"But they died in order to save our life's. We still thought they had a chance of surviving so we brought them straight here after the Digibattle that they nearly died in".

"But. We couldn't do anything to help, we felt so guilty. They died in this very hospital, there names were T.K my tamer and...

"Cori, Cori was my tamer".

"That's why we work here day and night, to remember them".

"Oh. I'm so sorry".

"Don't worry it wasn't you're fault that they died".

"Still there must be something we can do".

"No, not really".

"Actually there is something, but, no, no it's far too dangerous".

"Please tell us".

"Well if you lot are what I think you are than you can concur the battles that you will have to face to get all the things".

"What things, who do you think we are"?

"There is said to be 4 tamers that put together can make anything happen. All they need to prevent evil from taking over the world are 4 crystals that have special powers. One the power of light... And we don't know the rest".

_The power of light, that's the power I have._

_The power of light, that's what Meg, has._

"Bring those battles on".

There was a sudden earthquake.

"What was that"?

"It might ever be a digimon or _real _earthquake".

Takato, Riche, Rika and Meg looked out the window.

There was two digimon coming straight for the hospital. They were both ultimate level, they were, DarkTarranomon.

"Has that answered you're question Meg"?

"Who cares about that, let's fight"

"I'm ready"

"Right then let's protect the hospital"

"I'm with you".

"Let's move out then and battle".

"Go Donmon"

"Go Rakamon"

"Go Renamon"

"Go Guilmon"

DIGIVALTION...

Donmon Digivolve to...

Rakamon Digivolve to...

Renamon Digivolve to...

Guilmon Digivolve to...

Donmon to Donnermon,

Rakamon to Athenamon,

Renamon to Kybimon,

And Guilmon to Growlmon.

"FOXTAIL INFOERNO".

"LIGHT SWORD".

The attack hit one of the DarkTarranomon and it vaporised.

"ULTIMATE DRAGON BLAZE".

"PYRO BLASTER".

The other DarkTarranomon was hit and it vaporised too.

"Yes".

"We did it".

"We saved the hospital".

"A good deed".

_These must be the four ultimate tamers._

"Thanks, we are very grateful".

"Well, can we go on the quest"?

---------------------------------------------

Meg: "Find out about the quest in the next episode, The 4 mirrors".


End file.
